Renai: Dragon of Nature
by sumerjoy11
Summary: This is about my OC, Renai. I based this off a comic I made on Deviantart. Also, please no Mary Sue comments. Enjoy!
1. Tragedy Strikes

It was a bright, sunny day in the town of Hopesville. Renai Ishikawa was walking down the street, on her way home from doing a school project at her friend's house. Renai was looking forward to seeing her mom and her brother after being away from them for a few hours.

As she walked into her neighborhood, Renai saw a terrible sight. Almost every house around her was either on fire or completely destroyed. The smell of smoke hung in the air. Renai's eyes widened as she looked around her.

_How did this happen?!_

Renai didn't see her neighbor from across the street running up to her. It was Mr. Trey, a good friend of her mother's. He grabbed Renai by her shoulders and shook her. "What are you still doing here?! Get out of here, child!"

"What happened?!"

"We were attacked by robots! Huge, vicious robots! They attacked everything and everyone in their path! They're gone now, but they may come back. Just in case if they do, you have to leave! _Now_!"

"But where's mom and Damien?! I have to find them!"

Renai managed to get herself out of Mr. Trey's grasp. As she ran to her home, she heard him shout, "Renai, come back! Don't go in there!"

When Renai got to her house, she saw that it was in flames. Seeing that the fire was only on the roof of the house, Renai burst through the front door.

"Mommy?! Damien?!" Renai shouted as she searched through the smoky house.

After checking every room on the first floor, Renai ran up the stairs to the second floor. She checked both her mother and her brother's rooms, only to find neither of them was there. She checked her own room but still found no one. The only room left to check was the attic. Renai rushed up the attic stairs. The entire room was nearly on fire. Boxes that held her mother's old possessions, decorations, and old items from Damien and Renai's babyhood were ablaze. Renai's eyes widened in horror when she saw the bodies of her mother and brother on the floor, not moving. She rushed to their side, trying to get them to wake up.

"Mommy, our house is on fire! You have to get up and go!"

Renai's attempts to wake her mother were to no avail. She tried the same to her brother, but he still lay there motionless. Renai felt her heart breaking. Her eyes were blinded with tears and smoke. She sat on her knees, breathing heavily.

"No. No! **NO**!"

The heartbroken girl clung onto the motionless bodies, whispering her goodbyes. The sound of the roof creaking was a signal for Renai to get out. After having one last good look at the two people that meant the most to her in her life, Renai started getting together what she needed. In one of the boxes, Renai managed to save her mother's wedding photo. She also took her mother's pearl necklace that was lying next to her on the floor. Renai ran through her house, taking anything that she felt she would need, like food and clothing, and any of her personal items. After getting everything she needed, Renai ran out of the smoky house. She took one last look at her home before running down the street.

Renai ran and ran till she finally felt too weak to keep going. The girl fell on her knees, buried her face into her hands and cried her heart out. Renai had just lost everything. Her home. Her family. Everything. She couldn't save her family from the vicious robots that had attacked them. This broke her heart, knowing that she could do nothing to save her loved ones. Besides feeling heartbroken, Renai also felt an incredible amount of rage fill up inside her. She had to have her revenge, and she knew exactly where she could get it.

She reached inside her bag full of her necessities. Renai pulled out a picture that was given to her by a teacher in school. It was a picture of him with an older man in front of a temple. She remembered him telling her about going on a trip to China to meet his old friend, who was the master of a temple. This master had four students under his care. Four students who one day would become dragon warriors. Renai felt that she needed to become a dragon warrior, so she could destroy all evil and avenge her family.


	2. The New Girl

At the Xiaolin temple, the four young monks were sitting with each other beneath a tree. There was Omi, the Dragon of Water, who was quite a narcissistic little boy. Sitting next to him was Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire. She was a short girl, who had a fiery temper and a passion for fashion. Next to her was Raimundo, Dragon of Wind. He was a lazy boy, but always was willing to fight for his friends. Finally, there was Clay, Dragon of Earth. He was a cowboy who had his own slow, steady way of fighting, and was always loyal to his friends. As the monks were enjoying themselves, Master Fung approached them.

"Hello, my young dragons. I have some good news for you."

Raimundo got up from the ground, looking very annoyed. "Oh lemme guess, we gotta go after another Shen Gong Wu?"

"No Raimundo, we will be having a new student joining us."

Each of the monks' mouths dropped open. They were all very shocked about having another student joining them.

"A new student?" Kimiko asked. "Please tell me it's a girl!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Oh please, the last thing we need is another whiny…."

"Whiny?!" Kimiko yelled into Raimundo's face, "**I'LL SHOW YOU WHINY!**"

Master Fung yelled, "Raimundo! Kimiko! Enough!"

"Yes, Master Fung," Both students said in an apologetic tone.

Meanwhile, at the temple entrance, Renai stood looking at the temple. "_Wow_," She thought. "_It's a lot bigger in person._"

The curious girl walked through the entrance, looking at everything around her.

"Hey, you must be Renai!"

Renai heard someone's voice. She looked around her, but saw no one in sight.

"Down here."

Renai nearly jumped when she saw a tiny, green dragon in front of her.

"The name's Dojo. You're Renai, right?"

"Yes I am. How are you able to…."

"I'm a magical dragon. It's natural for us to talk."

"Oh, that's understandable. I think."

"Well kiddo, follow me and I'll take you to see Master Fung."

The two made their way through the temple grounds. Renai saw Master Fung, along with four other people. "_Those must be the four students he's training._"

Dojo rolled his eyes as he led Renai to Master Fung. "Looks like Raimundo and Kimiko are at it again. I think they secretly like each other or something."

Renai giggled at Dojo's remark.

Obviously annoyed with Raimundo and Kimiko's bickering, Dojo said, "Ahem?"

Everyone looked down at Dojo.

"Kids, allow me to introduce you to Renai."

All eyes were on Renai now. She felt her face turn red. She managed to smile, despite how nervous she felt. "Hello everyone."

Clay's eyes widened as he took at good look at the new student. He felt a smile creep across his face. "_Wow_," He thought. "_She's beautiful_." The cowboy noticed that the girl had bright, blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that he couldn't seem to stop staring into.

Kimiko was the first to approach the new girl. She said with a smile, "Hi! I'm Kimiko!" The Dragon of Fire quickly glanced at the boys behind her, then turned to Renai. "You don't know how happy I am about not being the only girl here anymore!"

"Well," Renai said nervously. "I'm glad to know there's another girl here to keep me company."

Renai felt something tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a small, yellow boy smiling at her. "Hello! I am Omi! I will teach you everything you need to know!"

The girl giggled at Omi's innocence.

Raimundo shoved Omi aside. "You mean _we _will teach her!" He turned his attention to Renai, smirking at her. "Don't mind him. His ego is about as big as his head. The name's Raimundo."

Renai glanced at the cowboy monk, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. In a calm tone, Renai asked, "And what's your name, cowboy?"

The cowboy tipped his hat. He said, with a wide smile, "Clay Bailey, ma'am."

Renai giggled at Clay. She found his accent to be really cute. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Clay Bailey. I never met a cowboy before. Where do you come from?"

"Texas, ma'am."

She giggled once more. "You don't have to call me ma'am."

"Sorry ma…..I mean, Renai," Clay said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Renai smiled at Clay. She was about to say something else, until Master Fung interrupted her.

"Come with me, Renai, and I shall take you to your room."

"Yes, sir."

Renai turned to the monks with a smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'll see you all later."

Kimiko waved excitedly at Renai. Omi shouted goodbye to her, while Raimundo and Clay stood smiling at her. Renai focused her attention on Clay, whose face was bright red. "Catch you later, cowboy."

As Renai walked away from the four monks, Clay let out a dreamy sigh then fainted. Raimundo kneeled beside him, slapping him across the face to try and wake him up. "What's the matter with him?"

"My friends, I think Clay's been struck by Stupid's arrow."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "You mean _Cupid's _arrow?"

"That too."


	3. Comforting Words

Renai was led inside the temple by Master Fung. She was intrigued by how nice the temple looked, even though it was supposed to be over hundreds of years old. It wasn't too long until Master Fung led Renai into where the other monks' rooms where.

"I shall leave you to unpack your belongings. If you have any questions then feel free to come to me."

"Thank you, Master Fung," Renai said before bowing in respect.

As Master Fung left, Renai entered her room.

"This is it?"

Renai took a good look at her room. First of all, there wasn't even a bed. There was only a mat on the floor with a blanket and pillow on it. Also, the "walls" were nothing but curtains. Someone could easily slip into her room or watch her. She felt there was little to no privacy. Renai sighed. After taking another good look at her room, Renai felt grateful to at least have a roof to sleep under.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing, I guess."

Renai sat in front of her bag and started taking all of her belongings out. She folded her clothes and placed them inside the trunk that was in her room. She also took out a stuffed bunny rabbit, which obviously looked old.

"It's a good thing I managed to rescue a few of my personal things," Renai said as she hugged her stuffed bunny.

One of the last items Renai took from her bag was one of the few pictures she was able to rescue from the fire. It was a recent picture she took of her mother and brother. Renai felt a lump in her throat and a few tears rolled down her freckled cheeks.

"But I couldn't rescue them."

Clay entered his room, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dagnabbit, why'd I have to go and faint like that? They all probably think somethin's wrong with me."

The cowboy smiled.

"I never felt anything like that before 'bout anyone. Somethin' about her just makes me wanna go crazy! She's somethin' else, that Renai. I gotta talk to her again! She's probably alone in her room unpackin' her things."

Clay began to nervously pace around his room. "Ok Clay, you just gotta be all casual-like, that's all. But what should I say to her?"

He paused. He started to pretend that Renai was standing right in front of him. Clay tipped his hat and smirked at the imaginary Renai. "Howdy, Renai. Didn't expect you to be here. I just wanna say that you're one swell lookin' lil' lady. No cowgirl in Texas, or anywhere for that matter, compares to you."

Clay, not feeling satisfied with his pick up line, sighed. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Or maybe just a simple howdy would suffice. Well, here goes nothin'."

The cowboy took a deep breath before leaving his room. He stood in Renai's doorway, sweat pouring off of him. He smiled nervously, placing his arms behind his back and blushing. Before he could say what he wanted to say, he heard sniffles, as if someone was crying. He took a good look at Renai and saw that she was indeed crying.

"Hey, you alright?" Clay asked before stepping into her room.

Renai didn't know Clay was there, and was very surprised that he was even there in the first place. She turned to face him, quickly wiping her tears off her face.

"Clay?"

"What's the matter, Renai? Why all the tears?"

Renai could tell that Clay was concerned about her, which really touched her. However, she did just meet him and didn't know too much about him. She couldn't tell anyone about what happened to her family. Not until she got to know everyone better.

"It's nothing. My eyes just hurt."

Clay smiled, shaking his head. "Now that ol' trick don't work on me. I can tell when someone's upset, and you, my friend, are upset."

Renai couldn't contain her smile and felt her face turn red. "Guess you caught me red handed, cowboy."

"So, uh, what's the problem?" Clay asked nervously.

Renai got up from the ground. She stood in front of Clay, inches from touching him. "Let's just say something bad happened to my family," She said, looking away from Clay nervously. As she looked back up at Clay, Renai felt more tears in her eyes.

Clay really felt concerned about Renai. He never saw anyone this upset before. Something horrible must've happened to her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that something really bad must've happened to her family. "You don't need to talk about it if it makes you feel worse," Clay said, studying the expression on Renai's face. "But I think I may have an idea on what happened, though. If it's what I think it is, then I'm sorry for your loss. If you ever need a friend to comfort you, especially 'bout this, then by all means come to me."

He took a step towards Renai, holding her hand in his and rubbing the top of it with his thumb. "'Cause I'd be more than happy to lend you a hand," Clay said with a smile.

A funny feeling went through Renai when his hand touched hers. It almost felt like a spark. She looked at her hand, then back up at Clay, who was still smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back, also unable to stop herself from blushing. She never met a boy who was so kind and caring like Clay. Renai felt like she was in a dream. She watched as his face slowly came close to hers. The two stood for a moment, staring directly into each other's eyes. Then, Clay puckered his lips and leaned in for a kiss.

Renai's face couldn't turn any redder than it was at that moment. Here was a cute cowboy, who she just met, and already he wanted to kiss her. She never had much luck with boys, so Renai couldn't help but feel a little excited about receiving a kiss from a cute cowboy. However, Renai knew that she had just met Clay. She didn't know a thing about him. Renai placed her hand on Clay's chest, stopping him from getting any closer. He opened his eyes and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave."

Clay watched as Renai walked away from him. He sighed and hung his head in shame.

As Renai walked away from Clay, she felt like she didn't want to leave him. She wanted that kiss, but she knew that before they could even get that far, they had to first get to know each other first. Renai wanted to tell him that, but was too shy to. Instead, she quickly ran back to him, placing a kiss on his cheek before running away from him.

Clay placed his hand where Renai kissed him, blushing.

"Golly…."


	4. Life At The Temple

Days had passed since Renai's arrival. Renai felt very comfortable in her new home. She now had new friends, who always made sure she felt welcome. Renai had begun to think of her new friends as family. She loved Omi as if he were a younger brother. Omi helped Renai learn fighting moves, and in return she would give him "girl hugs". Even though she loved Omi, Renai couldn't stand how narcissistic he was.

Kimiko was not only Renai's best friend, but was also like a sister to her. They spent most of their time together by talking or giving each other makeovers. Whenever Renai needed advice, Kimiko was the first person she'd turn to. She told Kimiko about what happened with Clay on the first day she came. Kimiko simply told her, "Renai, he obviously has the hots for you. But if I were you, I'd wait it out until you try dating him. If he tries another move like that on you, tell him you wanna wait." Kimiko also helped Renai whenever she was upset about her family. During the first few days at the temple, Renai began having nightmares about what happened to her family. Kimiko would always come to Renai's aid, or Renai would come over to Kimiko's room. No matter what, they were always there for each other.

Renai loved Raimundo as a brother, like she did with Omi. They would hang out on the temple grounds and talk about random or silly things, like the pranks Raimundo had pulled in the past. Often, Raimundo would tease Renai about Clay, saying that they're lovebirds, soul mates, etc. Renai would always tease him about Kimiko, stopping him dead in his tracks. Renai noticed how much Raimundo was like her brother, Damien. They both look alike and act alike. They're lazy, tricky, and mischievous. Whenever Renai was with Raimundo, she couldn't help but feel like she was really with Damien.

When it came down to Clay, it was a different story. Renai cared about him, a lot. She thought he was a sweet boy and was so touched that he comforted her when she was upset about her family. When he held her hand, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Renai could've kissed him back, but she didn't. She knew he was rushing things and certainly didn't want that. She couldn't help kissing his cheek, though. She at least wanted to show that there was a chance for them in the near future. Renai knew that before dating him, she must get to know him to see if he really is the sweet boy she thinks he is. So far, during her time at the temple, Renai couldn't see anything wrong with Clay. He seemed to be exactly what she thought he was. _Perfect_.

Clay had no idea what had gotten into him. Trying to kiss a girl when he _just_ met her? That just wasn't gentleman-like. He couldn't seem to help himself, though. He never came across a girl so lovely before. Even though he enjoyed his moment with Renai, he also regretted it. However, that kiss on the cheek she gave him brought his hopes up about a possible relationship with her. In order to even get a relationship started, Clay knew he had to give it time. He knew rushing into things wouldn't get him anywhere. As the days went on, Clay had gotten to know Renai better. He realized that not only was she beautiful, but she also had a wonderful personality. How could he possibly wait to be with her? He knew he had to be patient, though. He had to be. For her.


	5. Renai's Element

Renai had also been thinking about what element she could be. She had been at the temple for quite some time now and still had yet to know what element she was. She was hoping to maybe have the Earth element or the Fire element, but didn't mind if she got Wind or Water. It wasn't until one faithful day when Renai finally found out what element she was.

It was training day for the monks. While Clay and the others practiced with their elemental powers, Renai could only do little things such as kick, punch, and flip. She watched as her friends were practicing. Mostly, she kept her eyes on Clay. She swooned over his strength and was very impressed with his moves. As Clay finished a move, he glanced at Renai and smiled at her while tipping his hat. Renai blushed and smiled back at him, waving at him nervously. She turned around to continue with her training, when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, Master Fung! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, young one. Young monks, you may stop your training."

Everyone else came over to where Renai and Master Fung were.

"Renai, it's about time I told you what element you possess."

Renai smiled. "Really?! I can't wait to finally find out!"

"Which one does she have, sir? If it's Earth then I'll gladly help her out with controlin' her powers," Clay said, smiling at Renai.

"Oh no, friend Clay. Renai's element must be Water! I will guide her and help her to become almost as great as I am!"

"You dope, she's gonna be Wind!"

"You boys are _so_ wrong! She's gonna be Fire like me!"

Master Fung watched as each of the monks fought over what Renai's element will be. He clapped his hands to get their attention. "As I was saying, I will finally reveal what element Renai has."

"Which one is it, Master Fung, sir?" Renai asked.

"The element you possess is….Nature."

"Nature?!" All the monks, including Renai, asked in shock.

"But Master," Omi said. "I do not understand. How could she have Nature as her element? Our elements are made from Nature. If her element is Nature that could only mean that…."

"She can control _all_ elements of Nature. Which means Renai can control Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. This is indeed a most unique element. This will certainly help if any of you need assistance in a fight. I have seen that you all have been giving her equal amounts of training. Now that she has learned all of your fighting techniques, she will be ready to help with your mission to gather all of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yo, that ain't fair! If she can control _every_ element, that means she's more powerful than the rest of us!" Raimundo shouted.

"Well, sorry that I just happened to be born as the Dragon of Nature! Do you think I wanna control _every_ element? I thought I was just gonna be able to control one!"

"My friends, I'm sure Master Fung has a reasonable explanation as to why Renai gets to be more powerful than I am!"

"Uh, you're _so_ not helping, Omi!" Renai shouted.

"Will you guys just leave her alone?! She can't help that she was born with this power!" Kimiko yelled.

"Are you seriously ok with her being more powerful than you?! What if she turns to the Heylin side?! She'll totally kick our butts!" Raimundo said to Kimiko.

"Rai, back off!" Clay said as he held onto Renai's shoulders from behind, hoping to comfort her. "She ain't gonna turn evil, and maybe if ya'll would shut your yaps, maybe Master Fung could tell us how her powers work!"

Everyone stared at Clay in shock. They never heard Clay raise his voice like that before. Master Fung approached Clay and Renai, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Young warriors, you are quick to assume. Just because Renai can control all four elements, doesn't mean she's more powerful than the rest of you. As you are well aware, Renai is a level below you. She's still a beginner, while all of you are at Apprentice level, and nearly ready for your next level. It will take her quite some time to be able to control her powers. By the time she can master all four elements your powers will be far greater than hers."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Raimundo said with a smirk, earning a slap to the head from Kimiko.

Dojo quickly slinked towards the monks, holding the Dragon Scroll.

"I just sensed a Shen Gong Wu!" He looked up at Renai. "Looks like you'll see your first Wu today, Renai."

"A Wu already? I hope I'm ready for this," Renai said nervously.

Dojo grew into his larger size.

"Hop on, kids!"

Renai's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She nervously backed away from Dojo and stood next to Kimiko. "Uh, since when was Dojo able to grow into a giant vicious looking dragon?"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Renai glanced at Kimiko, then back up at Dojo. "Sure, if he doesn't plan on eating any of us."


	6. Renai's First Showdown

Each of the monks got onto Dojo's back. All, except for Renai. She was a bit hesitant about riding on a giant dragon's back. Who wouldn't be?

Clay held his hand out to Renai, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's not that bad. Trust me."

Renai glanced at Dojo, then at Clay's hand. She smiled at Clay before holding his hand. After Renai was helped onto Dojo's back, the dragon soared into the sky. Renai quickly clung onto Clay's arm, obviously not too fond of how high they were going.

"Ok, kids. What's our new Wu?" Dojo asked.

Kimiko took the Dragon Scroll and opened it. The image that was shown appeared to be a necklace. The Dragon of Fire cleared her throat before reading the Scroll. "The Cheetah Locket is similar to the Monkey Staff, only its wearer possesses the speed and agility of a cheetah. The longer the wearer wears the locket while activated, the more like a cheetah they become."

"That sounds pretty nifty." Clay said with a smile. "I sure would like to run as fast as a cheetah."

The cowboy felt his arm being squeezed. He looked back at Renai, who was still clinging onto him since they left the temple.

"You alright back there, Renny?"

"No! We must be, like, thousands of feet above the ground! I could fall off this thing!"

"Renny, I won't let ya fall off. Even if you did, I would just have to jump after ya."

Both monks smiled at each other, with their faces turning red in the process.

It didn't take long until Dojo finally landed. Kimiko shouted, "We're here, guys!"

As Clay helped Renai off Dojo's back, Renai said, "Ok, so if I end up in a Xiaolin Showdown, I need to say Gong Yi Tanpai and wager one of our Wu, right?"

"I've taught you well," Clay said with a smirk.

"Ok, lovebirds, enough chit chat," Raimundo teased. "Let's split up and find that locket."

Everyone split up to find the Wu. The area they landed in was a tiny forest, so there weren't too many places for the Wu to be hidden.

"Where could it be?" Renai asked herself as she searched for the Wu.

Moments later, Renai spotted the locket lying on the ground in front of her. She gasped, unable to contain her smile. "_My first Wu, and I'm the one who found it!_"

"Hey guys, I found it!" Renai shouted with excitement. "Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be."

As Renai went to pick up the necklace, she felt someone's hand on top of hers. Renai looked in front of her to see a pale boy with red hair.

"Um, who are you?" Renai asked the boy.

"Uh, I should ask you the same thing," the boy replied.

"You're not by chance _the_ Jack Spicer I've been told about, are you?"

"Wow, I'm even more famous than I thought! Always a pleasure to meet a fan!"

"I'm not a fan," Renai said with a growl. "I'm with the Xiaolin monks. They've told me you're quite the troublemaker."

"You mean you're with _them_ losers? If you're here, then that means they're…"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted, running to Renai's aid. "Surrender now while you still can!"

"Oh great! Not you losers!"

"Hand us the Wu, Jack, if you don't want any problems," Renai said with a glare.

"Oh, and you expect me to be afraid of a newbie like you?!" Jack began laughing hysterically. "Look at her! She probably can't even hurt a fly!"

Clay glared at Jack and shouted, "Ren! Challenge him to a showdown!"

Renai gave Clay a nod, then turned her attention to Jack. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! It'll be a game of hide and seek. The first one to find the hidden Wu wins."

"Fine, new loser, I accept. I'll wager my Monkey Staff."

"And I'll wager my Mantis Flip Coin."

Both shouted, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly, everything around them began to grow bigger in size. The trees and the bushes were now towering over their heads. Renai gasped as she watched everything around her grow. She shouted to Clay, "Uh Clay?! You failed to mention that everything would suddenly grow ten times its normal size during a showdown!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Renny! Just go with it!"

"Really?!" Renai said in annoyance. "You want me to just go with it after….Nevermind! I've got a locket to find!"

The sound of propellers made Renai look up. She saw Jack floating above her using his helipack.

"Hey!" She shouted. "No fair! You can pretty much see everything from up there!"

"I know! Good luck trying to find the locker from down there, loser!"

Renai glared at Jack. She looked at her hands, then back at Jack. "_Hmm, let's give these new powers a test drive._"

"We'll see who the loser is by the time this is over."

Renai held her hands in the air, shouting, "Wind!"

Swirls of wind circled her hands. Renai pointed her hands at Jack, causing him to be blown away. She smiled, then gave Raimundo a thumbs up. Raimundo smiled widely, putting up both his thumbs. "Nice one, Ren!"

"There. That should teach that makeup wearing freak not to call _me_ a loser. Now, where to start looking for that locket?"

Renai spotted a bush next to her. She crawled on her hands and knees in front of it. "This bush seems like a good place to start."

Before she could begin her search, a little squirrel popped out from the bush and stood in front of Renai. The little squirrel looked up at her and appeared to be smiling at her. Renai smiled back. "Aww, hello! Would you mind moving for me so I can look for the locket?"

The squirrel suddenly began growling at Renai.

"Calm down, lil' guy! Um, want an acorn?"

Renai tried crawling away, but the squirrel jumped onto Renai's face, scratching and clawing at her.

"**AAAAH! GET OFF MY FACE! AAAAAH! QUIT SCRATCHIN' ME!**"

The other monks looked on as Renai was being attacked. Kimiko and Raimundo winced at the sight. Omi covered his eyes, due to his fear of squirrels. Clay shook his head. "This ain't gonna end well."

Renai ran around the forest, trying to pry the little squirrel off her face.

"I will _not_ have you ruin my chance of winning this! Get off me! Get off me _now_!"

Jack watched from above as Renai was being attack. He couldn't help laughing at her. Renai managed to successfully pry the squirrel off of her. She glared at Jack, hearing his laughter from above her. She threw the squirrel directly at his face. Jack began screaming his high pitched, girly like scream and started flying out of control as he tried getting the squirrel off of him. The monks cheered for Renai and laughed at Jack. Renai gave them all a thumbs up before going back to her search.

"Ha! Who's the loser now? Wow, Omi was right about those things. They really are evil."

Renai went back to the bush, putting her hand inside it to see if the locket was inside. "Now I can get back to searching for…." She felt something beneath her hand. Renai grabbed the object and took it out. She smiled and held it high in the air. "The Cheetah Locket!"

Everything shrunk down to its normal size. The four monks ran up to Renai to congratulate her.

"You won your first showdown!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Nice job, Ren!" Clay said as he gave her a light pat on the back.

"You were truly amazing! You defeated the evil squirrel!"

"Good job, Renai! Especially with your Wind powers!"

Meanwhile, Jack stood away from the monks with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. Wuya floated beside him, looking very angry. Before she could say a word, Jack yelled, "Don't even say anything, Wuya! Let's just get home so I can finish repairing my Jack-Bots."


	7. Rage

"Don't even say anything, Wuya! Let's just get home so I can finish repairing my Jack-Bots."

Renai heard Jack's conversation with Wuya. The word _Jack-Bots_ stayed fresh in her mind. "Jack-Bots?" Renai said to herself.

"Wait! He has robots!" Renai shouted to the four monks.

"Yeah, he uses them to fight for him 'cause he don't know how to fight for himself," Raimundo said.

"But my family…that can only mean that…"

Renai glared at Jack. Her hands clenched into fists. Her face turned red with anger. "**YOU!**"

The monks watched as Renai ran over to where Jack was. She grabbed Jack by the collar of his coat and slammed him against a tree.

"Renai?! What are you doing?!" Kimiko shouted.

"Stop!" Omi yelled.

Renai yelled into Jack's face, "**YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME!**"

Jack had fear written all over his face. He started shaking as he tried getting out of Renai's grasp. "What are you talking about?!"

"You know **EXACTLY** what I'm talking about! You made your stupid robots kill my family, and I wanna know why! I want answers, **NOW**!"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about! My bots didn't kill anybody! I swear!"

"**LIAR!**" Renai shouted in anger. "**LIAR LIAR LIAR!**" She screamed as she shook Jack violently.

Clay ran up to Renai and grabbed her by her shoulders. He held her back as she tried to attack Jack. When Renai finally calmed down, she stood glaring at the evil boy genius. "Mark my words, Jack Spicer, you _will_ pay for your actions! Make no mistake about that!"

"Stay away from me, you crazy person!" Jack shouted as he flew away, using his helipack.

Clay turned Renai to face him, looking directly into her eyes. "Renai, what in the world were you thinkin'?!"

They were joined by Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi, who all looked very concerned about Renai.

"Renai, why did you do that?" Omi asked.

Renai didn't answer. She hung her head in shame. A tear slid down her cheek. Renai walked away from the monks and managed to climb onto Dojo's back herself, without any assistance. The four monks looked at each other before making their way over to Dojo.

That night, Renai sat outside by herself. She looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, I miss you. I know what I did earlier was wrong, but I know he's the one that took you and Damien from me."

"Ren?"

Renai quickly turned around to see Clay staring at her. He sat closely beside her, looking concerned. "Renny, what came over you today? I thought you were gonna turn that boy into road kill. I never seen you so angry."

"I'm sorry. It's just, you know how my family was killed, and hearing Jack talk about his bots just brought my anger out. I mean, who else do you know that has robots, Clay? It must've been Jack. But why would he take my family from me? I never did a thing to him."

Clay really felt sorry for Renai. He had no clue about how she felt, but he could tell just by the look in her eyes that what she was feeling was not good. The cowboy placed his hand on top of hers. Renai looked up at him, blushing.

"Ren, I'm gonna be honest with ya. I really don't think Jack did it. Sure, he's evil and all, but I don't think he's evil enough to wanna go and kill an innocent family. Whoever did it is a bigger snake than Jack, Wuya, and Chase combined. Heck, whoever did it is probably more low-down than the Devil himself."

Renai looked up at Clay with teary eyes. Before he could say another word, Renai threw herself into Clay's chest, crying. Clay's eyes widened by Renai's sudden action. He held her against him, rubbing her back.

"You're gonna be alright, whether you think you will or not. I'll always be here for ya, and so will Rai, Kimiko, and Omi. But I will _especially_ be here for you." Clay held her tighter. "These arms will always be open for you."

Renai laid her head against Clay's shoulder. She smiled as she snuggled close to him. "_He really is perfect,_" She thought to herself.


	8. Into The Vault

The next day, the only thing that was on Renai's mind was her conversation with Clay last night. She had to talk to someone about it before it would drive her crazy. Renai found Kimiko in her room, sending emails on her laptop.

"Kimi?"

"Renny! What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Let's go outside and chat. It's nice out today."

Kimiko and Renai walked outside then sat together beneath a tree. Renai told Kimiko about why she was mad at Jack, and told her everything Clay said to her. "I don't know what to do, Kimi. You know how much I like Clay, and you know how nervous he makes me. Last night, he was just so sweet to me. I wanna tell him how I feel, but I don't know what he thinks about me."

"Honestly, I think he's got it bad for you. I remember seeing him blush the first time he saw you. But just to be sure, why not use the Mind Reader Conch? It'll be able to tell you _exactly_ what he thinks about you."

"That's a great idea! I'll go to the vault right now and fetch it! You're such a genius, Kimi!"

Renai ran to the Wu vault with a wide grin across her face. She couldn't wait to hear about how Clay felt about her. When she entered the fault, Renai's grin vanished. She slowly made her way down the stairs into the dark vault. "Wow, I forgot how dark and creepy it is down here. Maybe I should've asked Kimiko to come with me."

The Dragon of Nature stopped. She opened one of the drawers next to her. "Ok, the Conch should be around here somewhere."

Renai raised an eyebrow as she looked over the Wu she discovered. "Hmm, I wonder which Wu this is. Definitely not the Mind Reader Conch."

In front of Renai was a square shaped Wu. It had odd designs on the front of it. Curious, Renai picked up the odd looking Shen Gong Wu and examined it. "What could this possibly do? It's just a box. I guess I'll have to ask Kimiko about it."

Before she could put the Wu back, Renai sneezed. The Wu flew out of her hands and crashed onto the floor. Renai's eyes widened and she winced when she heard the crash. She quickly ran to where the Wu fell. She held the broken pieces in her hands with sheer panic on her face.

"Ah man! The others are gonna kill me! Or worse, Master Fung will kill me!"

Unknown to Renai, she had unwelcomed company. A little creature managed to escape from the broken Wu. The creature crawled onto Renai. It crawled all the way up to her ear, then crawled through her ear into her head. The girl yelled in pain and held her head in pain.

"Ugh, my head! **AAAH! MY HEAD! IT HURTS SO MUCH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

Unfortunately for Renai, no one heard her cries for help. Suddenly, Renai stopped yelling. The pain had gone away. She stood with her eyes closed for a moment. Her eyes then shot open, only, her eyes were no longer blue. Her eyes were now black and soulless, and her teeth were sharp. She smiled a wide, wicked smile.

Renai had been possessed.


End file.
